


Si No Se Comen Las Verduras No Abra Regalos

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: A Fate y a Vivio no le gustan las verduras pero Nanoha las obliga a que se coman las verduras si no hay regalos para ellases algo graciosa esta historia





	Si No Se Comen Las Verduras No Abra Regalos

En una casa se encontraba Nanoha cocinando la cena que era carne con verduras cosa que no le gusta a Fate y a Vivio, una vez que termino de hcer la cena Nanoha llamo a Fate y Vivio paraque se fueran a sentar a la mesa

Nanoha: Fate Vivo ya está la cena pasen a sentar a la mesa

Fate: Ya vamos

Vivio: Ahí vamos mama Nanoha

Fate y Vivio salieron de sus habitaciones bueno Vivio de su habitación y Fate de su habitación que compartía con Nanoha para ir a la mesa

Fate: Mmmm huele delicioso

Vivio: Si pues huele delicioso

Fate: Que es

Nanoha: Es carne con verduras

Al escuchar verduras Fate y Vivio pusieron cara de pánico

Fate: Verduras Nanoha

Vivio: No hiciste otra cosa para acompañar la carne menos que no sea verduras mama Nanoha

Nanoha: No Vivio no hice otra cosa no vayan a decir que no les gusta las verduras otra vez

Fate: Pero Nanoha

Nanoha: Nada de peros

Vivio: Pero mama Nanoha

Nanoha: Ya dije que no ahora cómanse las verduras o no habrá regalos

Fate: Aunque sea nos podemos comer pura la carne sin las verduras

Vivio: Si mama Nanoha

Nanoha: No ahora coman

Nanoha termino de hablar de puso a comer Fate y Vivio se resignaron y empezaron a comer su cena incluso con las verduras que más odiaban una vez que terminaron de comer Nanoha hablo

Nanoha: Vaya ya terminaron de comer espero que le haiga gustado la cena

Cosa que Fate y Vivio se enojaron

Nanoha: Que no me miren así

Fate: ¬_¬

Nanoha: Bueno ya terminaron a hora vamos por los regalos que nos dejó Santa Claus

Y así las tres se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el árbol y los regalos que Santa les trago

Nanoha: Este regalo es para ti Vivio

Vivio: Gracias

Nanoha: Este es de Fate

Fate: Gracias

Nanoha: Y este es regalo es mío

Las tres abrieron sus regalos y cuando terminaron de abrir los regalos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Fate: Waoooo una capa nueva a pesar que no me gusta hacer cartas

Nanoha: Bueno al menos Santa se acordó de traértelo ya que tus otras capas están destrozadas cada vez que sales a batallar y tu capa viene toda rasgada así que se lo pedí a Santa

Fate: Gracias Nanoha

Nanoha: Y a ti que te trago Santa hija

Vivio: A mí me trago el regalo que yo quería cuando hice la carta a Santa

A Vivio le trajeron dos muñecas que era de Elsa y Anna de la película FROZEN con todo el castillo incluido

Nanoha: Que maravilloso

Fate: Y a ti que te trago Santa Nanoha

Nanoha: A mi trago una cadena de oro

Fate sonrie

Vivio: Mama Nanoha mama Fate feliz navidad

Fate: Feliz navidad Vivio y feliz navidad para ti Nanoha

Nanoha: Feliz navidad para ti también Fate

Las dos acercaron sus caras poco a poquito hasta que unieron sus bocas para darse un beso apasionado se separaron por falta de aire ambas se rieron y volvieron a poner atención a Vivio y así fue que se la pasaron su navidad junto con su hija...


End file.
